


❖ Lost

by notgukkie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood gets deruned, magnus almost executed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgukkie/pseuds/notgukkie
Summary: - Based the day after 2x20, when Alec and Magnus are eating breakfast and the inquisitor comes in and arrests Magnus for siding with the seelie queen against the clave.- The clave decides that Magnus' punishment will be execution, but Alec Lightwood will do anything before that happens.. even if that means taking the fall and being stripped of his runes and banished.





	❖ Lost

Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen, Alec was sitting on a stool up next to the bench and Magnus was up at the stove cooking breakfast.

"You know Magnus. You don't have to do that all by yourself, i can help you" Alec said, talking about helping Magnus cook breakfast for the couple. "I insist" Magnus continued, not taking his eyes away from the frying pan. "Please allow me to do this _one_ thing for you Alexander." Alec's eyes widened and he eventually gave in and let out a smile. "Okay, but i'm making breakfast for you next time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Magnus laughed, which caused Alec to laugh. Their emotions were so contagious to one another. If one was sad, the other would be as well. And ever since they got back together the night before, they were both ecstatic. Like nothing in the world could stop the from being happy  in this moment. 

The night before, Magnus and Alec had a heart to heart just outside the hunters moon. Afterwards they didn't want to go anywhere other than home.  _Home._ When they had both arrived at Magnus' apartment it finally felt like home again. It was always Magus' apartment but without Alec it just felt empty. The amount of times Alec almost left the institute to go to Magnus' while they were broken up seemed awfully a lot. It was something he did unconsciously. He didn't even realise until he had almost walked out the doors of the institute when he remembered.  _Magnus doesn't even want to see me again._

But last night everything felt great again. in fact, better than anything they had felt before. They shared a bath together and eventually went to bed. holding each other tightly in fear that if one of them were to let go, then the other would be gone by morning. 

"Here" Magnus said, carrying two plates over the the bench where Alec was sitting. "Belgium waffles, your favourite" Magnus smiled. "Thanks," Alec replied. As Magnus took his rightful seat next to Alec, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the shadowhunter who was gorging down his meal. Alec realised that he was staring and turned to him, waffle still in his mouth. "You're staring." Alec laughed. Magnus turned away, "Sorry, it's just- i.. Look, These past few days were pretty hard for me- hard for the both of us." He sucked in a deep breath and turned back to his boyfriend, "Now that Valentines dead, and those demons  _vanished_ like you said, i'm just grateful that i get to be here with you." Magnus smiled and Alec almost choked on his food. he quickly swallowed it down so that he could reply. "Me too." He replied, placing his hand on the bench close to Magnus'. Magnus looked at his hand and smiled, while gently placing his own on top. Squeezing it softly.

Alec leaned in for a quick kiss and Magnus returned it, their lips met. But only for a second when the inquisitor and her men bursted into Magnus' apartment. The boys pulled away from each other and just stared at the intruders. Magnus jumped off his stool and took a step forward. "Um.. can i help you?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to barge into people's homes without knocking?" Alec retorted. 

"Alec lightwood" Imogene greeted. " _Inquisitor_ " 

Suddenly Alec's hands were behind his back, his shoulders were up right and his feet were shoulder length apart. Trying to look as formal as possible, even though that was hard because he was only wearing the tracksuit pants and red t-shirt that he went to sleep in the night before. Magnus was in grey sweatpants and he was wearing a cobalt blue robe, no shirt. Just the way Alec liked it.

"Magnus Bane, you are here by under arrest for high treason" Imogene said, Alec turned and he could swear that he had seen Magnus turn a pale white.

Alec dropped his stance, but still standing tall so that he seemed rather threatening. "Treason? What are you talking about?" Alec spat.

"Alec Lightwood, i suggest you keep your voice down, before you make things worse." Imogene retorted. Magnus took a step towards her again. "I haven't gone against the covenant. I don't know what you're accusing me of Imogene, but whatever it is you're wrong. I haven't done anything against the Clave." Magnus explained, fluently almost as if he had been rehearsing that line his whole life.

Imogene started pacing around the room. "So you didn't cut off all ends with the Clave and join to fight by the Seelie queen?" Magnus gulped. _Damn it,_ he thought. She got him there, he had sided with the queen but he was not going to fight any shadowhunters, he was doing what he did to protect his people. "yes, i did" He looked down, noticing Alec's gaze at him. "And you are aware that the queen had made a deal with Valentine Morgenstern during the time of your alliance?." Magnus had not known that the queen had made a deal with valentine whilst they were still on the same side. "The queen told me that she wanted to kill valentine. She had not mentioned that she made a deal with him. I found out by somebody else" Magnus replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Very well then, guards seize the warlock." Imogene ordered. " _What?_ You can't be serious! Magnus helped us! He closed the rift to Edom, he saved all our asses!" Alec yelled, "Are you sure it wasn't Magnus who opened the rift in the first place for Valentine?" Imogene fired back. "How dare you accuse him of such a thing!" Alec screamed back at her. "I guess that's the Clave's descision now."  Magnus was silent, he looked as if he didn't even care anymore. "Guards i thought i told you to arrest him!" She yelled again, the men in black made their way toward the warlock and Alec stepped in front of him, shielding his boyfriend. "No!" 

He tried to push them out of the way but it was no use, eventually he had been pushed to the floor by two of the guards. His wrists were now hand cuffed behind his back and he watched helplessly as they grabbed Magnus' arms and placed cuffs on them, but no ordinary cuffs. These cuffs were intolerable to warlocks, if Magnus had tried to pull free from the cuffs they would burn his skin. "No! Magnus!" He screamed out as they pulled Magnus towards the door. "It's okay, Alexander." He made a sympathetic smile. and eventually they had taken Magnus out of them room and Alec's face was buried into the floor.

 

*

 

Alec arrived at the institute, still in his sleeping attire. Hand cuffs placed on his wrists that were behind his back. He was furious, he wanted nothing more then to grab Imogene and place a seraph dagger into her heart. But of course, she was Jace's grandmother and he would never forgive him for murdering the last piece of family he had left. But Alec couldn't fight this anger that had boiled up inside of him. Once they got inside the institute's front doors the guard drew a rune of his handcuffs that freed him. He grabbed at his wrists that were red from him trying to struggle free. Isabelle ran up toward him. "What's going on Alec? Why were you in cuffs?" She yelled angrily, as if Alec had done something wrong.

"They arrested Magnus" He murmured, saying it out loud for the first time. The realisation had hit him, Magnus would probably be in a cell in one of the lower levels at that very moment. Isabelle's expression turned from anger to confusion. "What? Why on earth would they do that?" 

"Because he sided with the Seelie queen, i even tried to tell her that he had helped us take down Valentine. That without him we would be dead. But it didn't matter to her." He said with a sigh. " _Her_? Who's her?" Isabelle asked. "The inquisitor.."

"You mean Jace's grandmother? Surely Jace could say something to her. Make her stop this." She replied desperately. "No. The Clave has been notified, whatever happens now it's out of her reach." He answered looking down at the floor. "You mean, the Clave is dealing with this temselves?" She asked. "I think so."

 

*

 

Alec was sitting in his room, face buried in his hands, thinking about how he was going to get out of this mess. He had gotten changed now. A grey shirt, leather zip up jacket and black pants, like usual. Surely the Clave won't stand by this arrest, Surely they'll set him free after they realise that his intention was never to betray the covenant. He wondered what would happen if Magnus was convicted, what his punishment would be. _Lifetime imprisonment? Execution?_ Alec cut himself off from feeling such thoughts. There was a knock on his door. "It's open" Alec called out, not caring who was outside the door. Just that he didn't feel like getting up and opening it himself. Maryse walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Mom?" He called out when he realised who the mysterious person at the door was. 

"Alec."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Maryse was silent for a moment then saw how upset Alec was and moved closer, still standing up in front of her son that was sitting on the end of his bed. The bed that he had slept on since he was a child. The bed he hadn't used at all recently since he and Magnus became more serious. "I thought you were in Idris?"

She sighed, "I was, but then i overheard some members of the Clave talking about what happened. Alec i am so sorry about Magnus." She said taking a seat next to Alec on the bed. "What are you sorry about? It's going to be fine. They'll hold a trial and Magnus will come off as innocent." He demanded. Maryse sucked in a breath. "Look Alec, i overheard them and they said that he will be in court later this afternoon. I don't think they told you or anyone because they didn't think that this should be an open trial."

Alec looked at her then frowned. "I don't care about all that, He's done nothing wrong! yes, maybe he did side with the queen, but once he found out that she made a deal with Valentine he helped _us._ " 

"I know Alec, but the Clave will not listen to reason, they only care about the law, not that he helped us." Maryse answered.

"He was just trying to protect his people, wouldn't you do the same if it were shadowhunters?" He asked his mother. "Of course i would." She replied. "Alec, i hope you know that I do not agree with what the're doing. And i want you to know that i am trying everything i can to get the charges dropped." Alec looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, mother." Alec would be great full to anybody that helped him and Magnus with this situation. 

Maryse stood up, I also came in here to tell you that you can see Magnus now." she said in a firm but gentle tone. "What?"

"You'll get about five minutes and unfortunately there will be a glass wall in between the two of you but it's the best i could do." She replied. "Oh my god, Thank you so much." he let out before running out his room and toward the lower levels. As head of the institute he should have able to see Magnus before, but Imogene suggested that it would be inappropriate to allow them to see each other due to the relations they share. 

When Alec arrived down into the prison quarters he saw Magnus, sitting on a single bed behind the wall, he was wearing a jumpsuit that made him look as if he were a mechanic. But it was just the prison uniform they made him wear down here. "Magnus!" he called out, running over to the window. Magnus jumped up from the bed and ran over as well.

Their hands were pressed together with a wall in between them. Alec looked at Magnus up and down, studying him and making sure that he wasn't hurt, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? By the Angel if they hurt you Magnus i swear to-"

"Alexander!" Magnus called out, "I'm okay, they haven't hurt me. Unless we're talking about those god awful magic reducing handcuffs they placed on me earlier." Alec let out a shaky breath. "I promise you Magnus, everything's going to be alright. We're going to get you out of here." There wasn't even a look of doubt on his face. "I'm sure you will Alexander" He let out a laugh. Magnus was calm, too calm for anyone in this position. "Magnus? Why are you so okay with this? Back at the loft you didn't even seem to yell at them that you were innocent. And now, you're acting as if nothing happened." 

Magnus let out a shaky breath. "Because i believe in the Clave, i believe that they will not punish me for my doings. You worry too much Alexander." he smiled. Maybe if Magnus had this much confidence, maybe Alec could too? He searched deep inside himself for that confidence that Magnus had but he couldn't seem to find it. He was still as stressed as ever. So he just put on an act. "Yeah, you're right." 

"I heard that your trial is this afternoon. Ill be there." he smiled. "Thank you, Alec." They both placed their foreheads against the glass then not long after, the guard came back in to let Alec know that it was time to leave. He hesitated at first but realised it would just be better if he left without a fight.

 

*

 

It was time for Magnus' trial, people sat in their seats chattering amongst themselves as if this were most normal place they could be. That this was the most normal thing in the world to them. Alec sat beside Izzy and Jace, who were on either side of him. Isabelle took his hand as they saw Magnus walk inside the courtroom. He had taken his seat, and he was eventually let out of the cuffs. " _Order_!" Yelled the Inquisitor. Everyone stiffened and went silent. "I am here on behalf of the Clave. Magnus Bane, do you swear in the name of the Angel that you will speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" She directed at Magnus. He took the oath "I do" 

"Very well then, The trial will now commence." 

"Magnus Bane, you are aware that The seelie queen sided with Valentine during the same time as your alliance." 

"I wouldn't say she sided with him, More like she made a deal, which i have no idea what it was." Alec covered his face in his palm. _Did he really just say that?_ It looked as if he were protecting the queen. 

"So you agree?" "Yes" 

There was a moment where everyone except Jace, Izzy and Alec were whispering to each other. "You realise that the queen threatened the Nephlim race?" the inquisitor spoke.

"She what?" Magnus asked, he was so confused. Why had this turned into an interrogation about the Seelie queen. He didn't even know that much about her before creating and alliance with her. "Never mind, Do you understand that siding against the Clave is a violation of the accords?" 

"yes but-"

"Very well then" Alec knew that he needed to say something, so he jumped out of his seat. "Magnus save all of our lives! He closed the rift to Edom! When Raziel had been raised by Valentine, instead of running away and hiding, he kept on going so that he could stop Valentine from decimating the entire downworld!" He yelled out. Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions, Magnus turned to him and sighed. The inquisitor looked straight at Alec. "The Clave has come to a decision." 

Alec sat down and he layed his hands out for Izzy and Jace to grab onto. They did, and the three squeezed and prayed so hard that Magnus would be free, that he wouldn't have to be imprisoned. "The Clave has decided for Mr Banes doings, that he will be  _Executed_ in name of the Clave." 

Alec stiffened. _wait what?_  Surely she hadn't just said what he thought he just heard. He thought that the worst sentence he could have gotten would be a life time imprisonment, which would basically be forever since Magnus was immortal. But _execution_? seriously??? 

Everyone gasped, expecting Alec to jump up and say the most unholy things he could think of. But to everyone's surprise it was Jace who jumped up first. " _Grandmother_!" He yelled, "Surely that punishment is a little too.. Far fetched don't you think?" Imogene felt bad about that last sentence she had just said now that Jace was yelling at her. The only family she had left was angry at her. "Jace, this was the Clave's decision not mine, The law is hard but it is the law. The clave want's everyone to know that siding against them will not be tolerated! Even if that means making an example out of one downwolder. Someone has to pay for his doings." 

Magnus had tears rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.  _Executed?_ It felt like everything in his life was going back to normal, now that Valentine was dead and he had his boyfriend back. But that all seemed to fade away from him in the past few minutes. He couldn't think of any words to say. Guards reached for him and walked him out of the room, as he did he saw Alec's look of fear, horror, sadness and anger all rush onto his face as he jumped up, ran to the middle aisle and screamed the worst things he could possibly think of. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE HELL, HOW DARE YOU?" Is all Magnus could hear as he walked out of the room, possibly the last time he might see Alec. That's if the Clave doesn't let him say goodbye to his loved ones.

Alec found his self in a pool of tears after he yelled all of those things out, he collapsed onto the floor, Izzy and Jace held him tight as he screamed, as if he were in physical pain. 

 

*

 

Alec found himself in the hallway with Imogene, "May i please speak with you for a moment?" Alec asked respectfully, Imogene nodded and they walked toward Alec's office. On the way she signalled one of her guards to tag along because she didn't feel safe, she knew that with this amount of anger bubbling inside of him, that he could just throw her against the wall and snap her neck. 

Once they were inside, the door was locked and the guard stood by the door, "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about  _Alexander_?" Alec looked up, trying to repress the anger. "Do not call me that" He demanded, thoughts of Magnus came through his mind. 

He took a breath, "I came to propose a deal, Please Imogene. Please don't kill him. He's all i have." Alec lied, Certainly he still had his family, but the way he loved them didn't even compare to the way he loved Magnus. 

"I told you it's out of my hands." She said, "No it's not. I talked to a council member of the Clave earlier today. They said that they had left the trial and punishment up to you." He replied.

After what happened earlier in the courtroom he tried everything he could to stop this from happening, also contacting a number of Clave members to confirm that this was all her doing. She snarled.

"Please, i- ill do whatever it takes. Ill step down as head of the institute." The words came out so easily. His whole life he had worked up to take that rightful place in the hierarchy of Shadowhunters. But he didn't even care, Magnus was the only thing that mattered. "I'm sorry, Did you still think that you would be head of the institute after the way you acted in that courtroom? What you did was childish and the Clave does not want a _child,_ who is so blind by his feelings for a _downworlder_ that he can't understand the law." 

Alec's heart broke, "Okay then, Punish me instead. you said that ' _someone_ has to pay for Magnus' doings', but you didn't say who it had to be." Alec said, his mind was so set on Magnus being set free that he didn't even care what happened to him anymore.

Imogene smirked and walked over to him. "Mr Lightwood, you do realise that if you are convicted, you will be stripped of your runes and banished. right?" Alec didn't even hesitate before answering. "Yes, i do."

"Very well then."

 

*

 

Alec had guards all around him, holding his arms behind his back, he saw Izzy and Jace stare at him as they went along. "Alec?"

"It's okay" Alec smiled. "Everything's going to be okay"

Magnus was eventually set free, he joined Isabelle and Jace in the main head quarters. "What's going on? Why did they let me go?" Magnus questioned the two as if they knew. "I don't know i- We just saw Alec being taken away by guards." Clary ran into the room, she was out of breath. "Guys!" she yelled. "I know whats going on!" she ran over to join their little huddle that had formed. "He chose to convict himself, He's going to be exiled." She told them. Izzy went into a look of shock and tears began streaming down her face. Jace shook his head "How do you know this?" He asked. "I overheard the inquisitor talking to Maryse." 

Magnus felt so guilty in that moment, Magnus had lived his life. Four times more then any mortal being ever has. He couldn't believe in that moment that Alec had decided to give up everything for Magnus. He wasn't going to be shadowhunter anymore. Although Alec was upset over the fact that a huge part of his was going to be cut away from him. He was more set on saving Magnus' life. 

 

*

 

Alec was brought downstairs, where he was told to knee down, he did. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his body as Imogene started pointing the device at Alec's deflect rune. The big rune that he had on his neck. It was always his most sensitive rune, one of his firsts as well. He had had it since he got his first Angelic rune. It was a Lightwood family tradition to get the deflect rune on your neck. He chcose the same side as his mother had because he was loyal to her and Izzy and chosen the side that Robert's rune was placed.

He remembered the kisses Magnus had placed down it during sex, It wss the most sensitive so it made him gasp for air. But now that good sensational sensitiveness was no longer there, and instead sharp pain. He knew that Jace could feel it too. Feel the pain soaring through his body. So not only could Alec feel his own pain, He felt Jace's which made it hurt twice as bad.

Jace fell to the floor as he felt the runes burning off his skin, He screamed in agony as Izzy, Magnus and Clary looked at each other in horror. They took him to Isabelle's room, that way they didn't disturb anyone. Magnus was crying because he knew that the pain Jace was feeling was the same as Alec's.

Alec was forced to take his shirt off once the deflect rune was gone. Imogene started at his back, burning off the flexibility rune as he screamed even more. Biting down on his tongue, blood began to seep all through his mouth. He tried so hard not to bite at his tongue any more because he knew that if he kept going he would eventually fall off. He screamed in agony as all  _except one_ rune was gone. Alec felt weak, he didn't have supernatural speed and agility. He felt as if he were a mundane. A mundane with red skin and a _parabatai_ rune. "Take this" The inquisitor said, placing a mouth guard into his mouth. She knew that this rune was going to be the most painful to remove.

The _parabatai_ rune was the rune that bounds two souls together, turning two warriors into one. Now she was going to break that bond. "I hope you understand that you are my grandsons parabatai, and breaking a bond like this will not be easy for me." She said. _easy for her?_ Alec was literally in so much pain and _she_ was upset? 

She started at the rune and tears began to pour down from his face as he bit down on the mouth guard and screamed. 

After it was done, a red mark stayed there instead of the rune. He looked down at his bare chest. Once covered in black runes, now empty and bare. He felt like nothing. Like his life had no meaning anymore. He wasn't a shadowhunter anymore. He was just a stupid mundane. He could even process that before he collapsed onto the ground, shaking uncontrollably. 

 

*

 

"You will have till midnight to pack your belongings and find your way out of this institute, you are here by banned from this institute or any institute, you are banned from entering Idris and if you are found on Clave property, you will be _executed_ on sight. You are not allowed to rune yourself, or be runed. Do i make myself clear?" The inquisitor exclaimed. Alec, was slumping over a guards shoulder nodded, a moment after the guard dropped him and he fell to the floor.

The bond with Jace was now gone, It didn't feel how it felt when Jace had been killed by Valentine, this time it felt non-existent. Like it was never there. Usually he could feel Jace anywhere. But now he couldn't, he felt so weak and so usless. His neck and body still red and throbbing from the de-runing ceremony.

He winced as he pushed himself off the floor and made his way to Izzy's room. At least that's where he last felt Jace's presence before being entirely stripped of his runes. Once he got there, he opened the door. Everyone turned to him in surprise. Alec collapsed onto the floor. They were all crying as they made their way over to Alec. Magnus placed Alec's head on Magnus' lap and pushed the hair out of his face. Izzy sat beside him, squeezing Alec's hand and making a worried look at magnus before looking at her big brother again.

"Alec-" He was awake, but barely. He was tired and in so much pain. Magnus noticed the deflect rune on his neck missing, replaced with a red outline of it that throbbed. He wanted to touch it, mend it make sure it was okay but he was worried about hurting him, so instead he snapped his fingers and blue magic began to appear out of his palms. He chanted words in Latin as he swirled them around, The pain faded from Alec's body, He looked up and saw Magnus' eyes staring at him lovingly. He sat up, and Izzy pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given. "Izzy, i can't- breath." He whispered. She let go, "Oh my god. "I'm sorry." he let out a smile. He turned and saw Magnus, worried. Alec buried his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck and cried into his shoulder. "Alexander, why on earth would you do that to yourself! I have lived my life, you didn't deserve this.." He said, feeling bad about yelling. "You didn't deserve it either" Alec whispered. He turned over and saw Jace, standing there in horror. 

"Alec?" Jace ran over and pulled his _ex-parabatai_ off the floor and pulled him into a hug. They both cried their eyes out. "I'm sorry for any pain you felt." Alec whispered. Jace pulled back, he couldn't say anything. What were you supposed to say when you don't have a _parabatai_ anymore? "Look Alec, even though we aren't marked by a rune, you're still my _Parabatai_ , my brother and i will always love you." Alec nodded. "Look guys, i have to pack. i- Im being kicked out at midnight." He sighed. "Ill help you with that."Magnus offered. Alec turned to him and nodded with a small smile.

They all left the room, Including Izzy, Clary and Jace. Imogene saw Jace and went over to him. "Jace, how are you?" She asked, as if nothing had happened. "Oh you know, i'm doing great. I just felt the pain of my _parabatai_ being de-runed." Imogene had a look of horror on her face, she didn't even realise that he would of felt the same pain as Alec, she should have removed the Parabatai rune first. "Jace, I didn't realise-"

"you know what the worst part is? I thought i finally found a family member that i could love and cherish. But after what you did tonight, don't ever talk to me again  _grandmother_." he spat the word as if it were a curse. He marched away, leaving her speechless.

 

Alec and Magnus arrived at his room, He opened the door and walked inside. Magnus felt awkward, he feel bad about what happened tonight. "I'm so sorry." Magnus blurted out. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry about what happened." Magnus sat on the edge of Alec's bed and buried his face in his hands. Alec frowned. "This isn't your fault, it was my choice to get you out of this. Not yours. I  love you so much Magnus." Magnus looked up at him, he now had tears down his face. "And if i had to go through that over and over again i would, if it meant letting you live." Alec continued. "I wouldn't let you do that for me, you didn't deserve the pain you received tonight. You didn't deserve any of this. You should have just left me to die. It would have been better for you Alec. At least you could still be who you are." Alec felt bad, he thought that this decision was the right decision, but Magnus just seemed angry about it.

"I'm sorry" Alec sighed. "You don't have to stay." He let out a shaky mutter.

_"What do you mean?"_

"I mean, all of this. Me- it's all so problematic. You don't deserve this in your life. I'm not even apart of the Clave anymore. I'm just a regular mundane." 

"You are not a regular mundane, sure you may not have your runes, you may not be allowed to step foot inside the institute again. But nobody can take your blood away from you. You are still half Angel, half human. A shadowhunter." He answered.

"I just don't know what to do. I'v had runes my entire life, that offer me supernatural powers, now i'm useless without them. Like a part of me is missing.. And ill never be able to get it back." Magnus let out a sigh.

"I have an idea." Magnus said

"huh?

"Look," Magnus replied. "If it means that much to you. They said that you weren't allowed to rune yourself. And look, i know that the deflect rune has always been your favourite. As it is mine, so if you want i think you could get Izzy or somebody to sneak out of the institute and let you apply it. I mean it is the deflect rune after all. It's the one rune they won't be able to track you through. They'll never know and it's not like you'll ever have to see them again. Imogene and the Clave i mean." Alec froze, he hadn't even thought about this, it wasn't like the rune gave him supernatural speed or strength or anything, so why would it matter if he got the deflect run exactly where he had it last? 

"I mean, of course you're perfect with or without it. I just thought that maybe it would make you feel better."

"Thank you Magnus for the idea, and yes. I think i would like that." He smiled. 

He packed his belongings, he asked Imogene if he could take his bow and quiver and he guessed that she felt bad about her run in with Jace earlier because she nodded and agreed that he should be allowed to keep it. With a click of Magnus' fingers all of Alec's stuff arrived safely at Magnus'. 

"Are you sure it's okay Magnus? I mean, i don't want to burden you." Alec asked after Magnus told him that he could move in with him. "Of course it's okay Alexander, we've been together for a little while now and most nights you're in my bed so the question you should really be asking is 'Why not?'" Alec laughed at that.

"I realised that i never thanked you. Thank you so much Alexander for everything you went through for me. I still think you're an absolute idiot for doing it but I want you to know that i am grateful." Alec smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a long, deep kiss. The problematic world all around them seemed to disappear and the only thing that existed was the two of them, together.  Magnus' hand was on his cheek and his pinky finger was resting on his neck, where his deflect rune usually was. He kissed his neck once and pulled back. Alec rested into another kiss and eventually they broke apart when it was time for them to leave the institute. They thought it would be better to leave before midnight that way he could say goodbye to everyone. 

Instead of saying goodbye to Izzy, Jace and Clary, he just simply said "See you, later," Because he knew that they would still see each other all the time, even if it were not at the institute. He knew that Izzy would be on the phone to him as least twice a day.  

Then it happened. He saw Maryse and Robert. They dashed toward him and pulled him into a long and warm embrace. He was hesitant at first but eventually he relaxed into it. He couldn't remember the last time his parents hugged him. Considering how Robert had been cheating on Maryse and how awkward it must be for the both of them.

"Alec, i want you to know that i am so proud of you. You doing everything you can to protect the people you love." Maryse said with a huge mile on her face. "So i suppose you're going to stay with Magnus?" Robert asked and he turned to look at Magnus who just nodded. "Thank you, Magnus" Maryse said. It was the first real sweet moment between Alec's mother and boyfriend. There was something oddly satisfying about it.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Robert smiled and walked away after one last hug. Alec and Magnus were about to leave the institute when he turned and looked at everyone at work. They all stopped and they waved him goodbye. He took one last look and then they left, Intertwining their fingers.

 

*

 

Alec had moved in easily, he gave most of his stuff to Isabelle and Jace anyway. He figured he wouldn't need everything now that he shared belongings with Magnus. Alec decided that he did want the deflect rune, but as a tether. something that kept him apart of their world. Now if any mundies asked him about what is was he would just say. "A meaningful tattoo." When the rune had been drawn exactly the way it had been before, he took a deep breath and he felt like himself again. Magnus pledged that he would love Alec no matter what, Mundane or shadowhunter.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thank you so much for reading! Please follow my instagram @notstiles :)


End file.
